


The Night Before Poirot Christmas

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fanart, Gift Art, Inspired by Poetry, Married Couple, Santa Claus - Freeform, Twas the Night Before Christmas, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A fanart I did for my sister this Christmas, inspired by "Twas the Night Before Christmas" and featuring the Poirot gang.
Relationships: Arthur Hastings & Felicity Lemon & Hercule Poirot, Arthur Hastings/Felicity Lemon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Night Before Poirot Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosriteluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosriteluv/gifts).



> While listening to "Twas the Night Before Christmas," I thought of Lemon and Hastings as Mama and Papa and Poirot as Old Saint Nick. I promised my sister I'd do a sketch of it for her this Christmas and here it is, gifted to the best sister in the world!
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody! :D <3


End file.
